Feelings of Helplessness
by TrueRoseLove
Summary: How does Darien feel when Puko the balloon girl is about to attack him? What do you do when you watch the love of life sacrifice her life for yours? What if He hadnt gotten free in time? ONE-SHOT


One shot

All For Love

One shot

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are full property of Takeshi Naoko and its creators.

What would have happened if Darien wasn't able to free himself in time and the Puko was able to suffocate Serena. What was Rini thinking? Serena? Darien?

The battle breaks off and Darien is attacked with knives that attach him to the stairs. He's unable to move. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon rush to the seen. As they do the balloon girl is called forth.

**Darien's POV**

_Saori and I are walking by and we are attacked. He tries to get Saori's dreams but doesn't find what he's looking for. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon show up to help. Puko is sent to attack Sailor Mini Moon and suffocate her. _

_She tries to fight it off but it's hopeless. God, why I must I be stuck here I can't help them this way. Finally Serena is able to get her off but she is now going to attack Saori._

_I yell, "Saori watch out!!" unable to do anything else but now she switches to my direction._

'_I saw it coming for me but then I felt as I waited for the blow it never came, instead I saw my biggest fear' My Serena got in front of me. What is she thinking, she can't fight it for long'_

'_Damn it, I can't do anything, I call to her to stop but she won't listen_

"_Sailor Moon don't do this" I say, I can't bear watching her like this, God I feel so incompetent. If I don't find something to do soon she'll die._

"_I can't believe you're sacrificing your own life to save his" _

'_Yes she is even though she's struggling she won't quit, there's got to be a way. I can't call forth Rini, because if not it'll attack her and Serena won't bear it._

"_That's sadly good" Puko says. 'I don't care about sad, I just want her alive_

"_Get off of her I struggle against the knives to say_

"_Don't worry, you'll be next, That is just so bad cuz you're both so adorable" _

'_No, Serena can't die but what's a man to do when he's watching the love of his life sacrificing her own for his, what am I supposed to do when I can't move just watch. This is the most cruel way to hurt. She can't die not this way_

_I see her struggling, she's trying to get up to get try and fight her but I feel her forces weakening. I can't do anything I watch Rini try to run to help but she's not strong enough to pull her off. _

"_Serena!!" I call out hoping she's remaining conscious I yell out once more but this time because I see her arms drop_

"_SERENA!!" This is the worst feeling watching your love die before your eyes and having no way to do anything. Why couldn't she just let it attack me. Her legs are bending by now. I can see her start to drop and Puko going on top of her. No I Won't let her die. I try to pull free, I'm able to remove one hand and I grab the knife and sink it in Puko. I feer Serena drop on me but she doesn't move anymore. "Could I be too late_

_She quickly loses air but then bandages her hole. I want her to get up to say she just fainted. But not this time. She's not breathing anymore. Rini runs to me and help set me free of my other arm. Serena still hasn't moved. I couldn't be late I just couldn't. I check for pulse there's a faint one._

The Sailor Scouts show up to finish off Puko I think Venus used one of her attacks to end it. They stay with Saori and Rini as I carry Serena in my arms to a hospital .Rini stays with them as I promise her everything will be alright.

When I reach there Serena is taking to the emergency room. According to the doctor, She might have suffered a cardiac arrest due to the lack of oxygen. They say she's lucky to have gotten their quickly by me

Little do they know, I was the lucky one not her. The girls reach the hospital with Rini, they Saori is okay at her house. I'm trying to keep the tears threatening to fall.

A cardiac arrest, My Sere, a cardiac arrest, no this couldn't be happening.

The doctor comes out, he says Serena has is in the intensive care unit. He said something else about her being stable but we can't get our hopes up until the first 24 hours are up or she regains consciousness.

Only one can go in, I see her there held by an IV. It's my fault.

"Hey Serena, I don't know if you can hear me but you gotta get well soon. Rini needs you, I know you two don't demonstrate affection but deep down, you know she loves you, She needs her mom Serena. Remember Serena, we have a future you can't leave me now" By now I'm growing desperate those tears I tried to hide now fall.

"I know you are exhausted but you gotta fight it please. Damn it Serena why'd you do it?" I say hitting the side table. She had to be okay she just had too. I place my head in her lap hoping she'll wake up soon.

I wake through someone brushing their hand by my mine. I see the hope I had almost lost. Two crystal blue eyes staring at me. I quickly hug her and so does she. I kiss her lke never before with all the emotions I felt running widly.

"I'm glad your okay," she says

"Serena, that's my job not yours, don't you ever do that," I say with a soft face "Promise, me that"

"I can't, because if it were to happen again I wouldn't change nothing of it, but nothing happened this time"

"No, it didn't but I never want to see like that again,"

"I promise I'll try my best not to land here again" with that said I kiss her and get the doctor and announce it to the girls.

He quickly examines her says he'll keep her under observation for a day. Rini quickly runs to hug her and all the girls too. They celebrate with a cake and soon each leaves. Rini stays in the hospital because Serena having to stay means she'll be home alone. I hug the ones I know will be my future family and promise myself to never let this happen.

**Okay so wat u think?? Send me reviews plz **

**Oh and for my other fans of Don't Go Sailor Moon after a 2 yr wait the next chapter should be on by Saturday the latest.**

**Thanx to my loyal reviewers**


End file.
